


Punishment

by Plutos_Kiss_360



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Gangbang, Het, Het and Slash, Jealous!Thor, Male Slash, Multi, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Sibling Incest, Slash, Smut, Spanking, Yaoi, angry!Thor, gagging, yummy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutos_Kiss_360/pseuds/Plutos_Kiss_360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is in big trouble for the stunt he pulled on Earth. Thor decides to dish out the punishment himself to show his little brother who's boss. He means business!  Yaoi slash smut one shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This contains gay sex not suitable for peoples 14 and under. If you no like gays, thor or loki then leave.  
> YAOI TOWN, LEMON CITY SLASH CENTRAL!  
> Right after avengers the movie--  
> __________________________________

Once they teleported to where they needed to go, which was a prison cell made just for Loki, Thor tossed him into his cell, watching him fly a few feet, tumble to the ground like a sack of potatoes and roll a bit.

Loki groaned in complaint as he was tossed carelessly into his new room. Thor was lucky he had that thing over his mouth or he would've gave him a piece of his mind with a few nasty choice words.

Thor dismissed the guards from duty locking the cell door behind him. Then, he stood menacingly in front of him with his arms crossed and a look of disdain all over his features.

"I cannot even begin to explain how pissed I am at you, how what you did was just so..." He began pacing, trying to find the words to express how he felt but only said this instead. "Even words cannot even describe how I feel. But you must be punished." As he was talking and pacing, he was swinging his hammer around making Loki flinch with every flick of the wrist. If that thing "just so happened to slip" he would most likely be dead.

He made his way to the back of his cell, slowly as to not make any sudden movements and set off the already alarmingly angry god.

His hands were tied behind his back, which made it even worse since he couldn't protect himself.

After a while, Thor stopped pacing.

"Oh, I know the perfect punishment...but you'll need this off first. " He took off the thing preventing him from speaking and as soon as he did he punched him dead in the jaw.

Loki was taken aback as his head snapped to the side. His brother hit him hard enough to break his jaw! He knew he deserved it but damn! "Ow! You bitch!"

"Excuse me? What was that?" Thor asked threateningly, grabbing him by his shirt with one hand, lifting him up 2 feet off the ground.

"I-i-i-i said, you itch! I itch, you itch, we all itch for icecream..." he chuckled nervously. He didn't want to piss him off even more. Thor lifted him so high that he was now able to stand, if only his feet had been on the ground.

Any other time he wouldn't have been scared at all but he knew he fucked up and Thor was actually so serious.

"Yeah but you itch for world domination..." Thor retorted, setting him back down and moving in front of him.

He placed his hands on his shoulders, pushing him down into a kneeling position.

"What are you doing?! You- You're the one who should be kneeling to me! Not the other-" He was silenced as his brother shoved his face into his crotch.

Thor was pleased that the man was now quiet. And breathing in his scent. He rubbed his face all in his crotch.

"Brother I demand you stop this at once!" He said into his crotch. " I demand to be treated with respect-!"

Thor didn't really know what he said but he assumed it was an insult and had pressed his face more into his crotch.

"Your mouth is really starting to annoy me, brother. " He said, pulling his face slightly away from his crotch, running his fingers through those soft raven locks.

Loki was looking up at him, his eyes wide and beautiful at that angle, his face half way buried in his throbbing groin and tinted pink, his hands tied behind his back-the guy was just begging to be fucked.

With all these thoughts passing through Thor's mind, it was starting to get hot.

Thor stripped off his armor and his shirt, carelessly tossing them somewhere. His hammer was gently tossed onto the bed.

The younger one had enjoyed the show. Thor's body was gorgeous! He had a nice, slightly hairy chiseled chest, he had an hard 8 pack, his fair creamy skin was positively glowing, Gawd how Loki wanted to lick it like icecream.

Lost in his thoughts he failed to realize Thor had presented his thick manhood to him.

"Do you think this is out to get some air, for show and tell, Loki? Put it in your mouth." He commanded with a smirk

"Thor I am unsure if this'll fit..." But Loki licked the underside, from his ball sack all the way to the sensitive spot on the underside of the head and just teased it with the tip of his tongue.

Thor tried to suppress a shudder and a small moan but he couldn't. The man was too hot for words, teasing him so deliciously. But he would not be the victim here.

Roughly, he placed his hand on the top of his head and the other at the base of his length. Then lining himself up to Loki's mouth, stroking himself for a bit and running the tip over Loki's godly soft lips and then pushed into his mouth.

Loki wasn't a slut but he had practiced so that he would be good if any of his sexual fantasies came true.

But Thor was a whole different story. He was a problem really. He was very well endowed. Overly endowed. So endowed that Loki couldn't even fit half into his mouth.

He tried to get it in more but it wouldn't go any deeper.

"You still have about 6 inches left. I want all of this in your mouth." Thor began pushing him onto it which made Loki whimper.

He opened his mouth as wide his could to allow it all in, but it was so wide it just barely fit. He would need to be more careful with his teeth...

Loki wiggled his tongue around and sucked on it just a bit so that his brother would at least get some pleasure out of it.

He came back up panting and then impaled himself back onto it, managing to get about another inch in. He repeated what he did before and held for as long as he could.

When he came back up, he went down to lick his sack, which was also huge.

He ran his tongue all over those balls, making it nice and wet. He licked it with nice long strokes flattening his tongue against it to cover more mass.

Thor held his length against his stomach and pulled it up a bit so he could see and everything and move his balls around.

Thor enjoyed this immensely. There was something extremely satisfying about seeing his balls all over his brothers face. His brother's eyes and forehead were the only thing that could be seen while he licked his large testicles.

Loki began nibbling on his sack and sucking on it. Gawd how it felt so good!

The little cock sucker was rewarded with precum dripping onto his forehead.

But after a while his tongue had wondered a little too close to Thor's hole and that's when he'd gotten an idea.

"Now lick my hole." Thor said, moving Loki so that his head rest against the side of the bed and bent over in front of him.

Loki didn't complain nor whine and simply went to licking his hole.

The thunder god was amazed at how great this felt. He had to have more of this wonderful feeling.

He pressed his bottom more against his face, nearly smuggling the boy.

"Work that tongue! Lick it better!" he commanded. Loki got to work by burying his face between his nicely toned cheeks and starting from his ball sack, he licked his way all the way up to the top of his crack, repeating that many times. Thor moaned as Loki panted, still working hard to please his brother.

Then, Thor becoming extremely horny, he spread his cheeks a bit more so that Loki's face was deep in his ass. Then, moving his hips, almost making it look like he was slowly popping his ass, he rubbed his ass all against the man's warm wet tongue. Gawd the site of this was probably so damn hot, Thor wish he could see it.

Loki tried to pull his head away to breathe but it was trapped between the bed and his brothers bodacious booty. He made gasping sounds and whines but Thor only let up when he was good and ready.

When he finally did, Loki gasped, trying to fill his lungs with precious air but it only lasted two seconds before Thor shoved his ass back onto his face. Thor grinded his ass all over his face just loving the euphoric feeling and how Loki was whimpering and panting.

But now his cock was rather dry...

He turned around and shoved his length into the boys mouth. "Now that your mouth is warmed up you should be able to take it all." He said as he pushed into his mouth.

He throat fucked him hard, making all kinds of sloshy and wet sounds. He thrust in steadily but roughly, making Loki's eyes water and his head jerk back.

The poor raven haired man whimpered, which only made his situation worse because his vibrations made Thor go crazy and thrust into his mouth harder. Loki finally managed to pull away.

"Thor," he scolded. "you must let me breathe every once in a-" he was shoved back onto his cock and this time he was able to fit about all but two inches.

"Come on brother, you've got two inches left! Or are you unable to handle it? I'm not letting you up until you take it all in."

Thor stuck to his word and held him there.

To anyone walking in it would've look like his sentence was "death by suffocation".

Loki couldn't keep his calm composure, he was panicking! His head was jerking around, trying to find a way to be let up and finally get air in his lungs but Thor wouldn't release him.

This guy was trying to kill him! His lungs felt like they had been trampled and set on fire.

Loki was gagging and nearly blue in the face by the time he took it in. But his throat spazaming felt so good to Thor, he ended up cuming right down his throat.

Loki's eyes widened and he hardly managed to swallow it all but Thor finally had mercy and pulled out, cumming all over his face.

Once he was finally released he decided to give a slick but sexy remark.

Cum and saliva dripped and clung from his lip. Breathing heavily he said, "Is that what you like brother? Fucking my throat like this? Does me looking like this, choking on your dick and taking it all the way down my throat, and me licking your ass hole like a slut turn you on? Does feeling your cum slide down my throat, seeing it splatter all over my face and watching me lick it up give you great pleasure, Thor?" He purred seductively, licking his lips.

All these words made Thor's length jump, which Loki felt because it rested on his cheek.

This was just another one of Loki's tricks: Sex appeal. If he could get Thor even more hot and bothered, he would be more focused on fucking than punishment.

"you're becoming a real brat. I think you need a spanking..." He purred, just as he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the raven haired male over his lap, propping his butt up even higher by elevating his knee.

Loki's eyes widened as the thunder god pulled his pants down. "Y-you cannot be serious Thor-A-ah!"

Thor smirked, spanking him again. "I'm dead serious."

The hits were so powerful they made his body jerk forward. He was sure he would've went flying if Thor's knee wasn't there.

Thor was the God of thunder and lightning, which meant his hits could be as deadly as a lightning strike and just as electrifying. The spanks were sending small electric shocks through his body.

It made his ass hotter than it needed to be and made his erection rise ...not that it hadn't already been erected...

"Your bottom is smooth and pale, Loki. Lets add lots of color to it, yeah?"

Then began the spanking onslaught. Thor smacked his ass about...he didn't even know how many times because he lost count after 35.

But it did give him a great pleasure. It felt really good actually.

"Thor, I've been such a naughty boy...Spank me harder, please..." He moaned in a sultry voice.

Thor's cock jumped again and he spanked him just a tad bit harder, loving the sexy groans coming from the pale man. He was so sexy...

He stuck two fingers in with no preparation beforehand and it slid in quite easily. It made Thor wonder who the hell had fucked his brother before he did. The thought pissed him off more.

Giving a harsh smack he asked "Who the hell have you been screwing huh?"

"N-no one brother. This I swear. "

He smacked his ass about 5 times in the same spot, causing Loki to cry out in what sounded like pleasure.

"You know how I feel about liars, little Loki..."

"W-well Captain USA fingered me-planning to try and fist me I believe- while I sucked off the man with the anger issues and stroked the man with the arrows and the man who wears the iron suit while the woman sucked me but-"

Thor gave a very loud and frustrated sounding growl and smacked his ass as hard as he could.

Loki's body jerked and he yelped in pain. That really hurt! His ass was throbbing alot worse now and he squirmed and whimpered, unable to soothe his bottom because his hands were tied.

"I do not understand why this makes you so angry, brother! You-" Another harsh smack silenced him and Thor growled out his response.

"I should be the only one to touch you like this! No one else should-" Smack! "touch you the way-" smack smack smack "I do! No" spank "one" spank "else!" Spank spank spank spank smack smack!

Thor then evaluated his brothers ass. Loki's ass was now as red as santa's suit and hot. Maybe he was too harsh and let the anger get the best of him...but then he remember just what Loki had done and spanked him until his ass was dark red and throbbing.

Loki let out a pained howl and squirmed in his lap. "Dammit Thor that really hurt! Stop this at once!" But some of that pain soon melted to pleasure, which gave Loki an idea to make Thor let up his punishment.

He couldn't take anymore of this painful spanking. Anymore hits like that would surely leave a bruise on his marble skin.

He looked up at Thor, moving his hips a bit so that his length would rub against his leg and that friction would give him that extra boost of sexiness since he would moan while talking.

"Mmm, Thor..." He purred, giving him his most sexy face he could pull off. "Please...I've learned my lesson. I-uhnn-I know now that I am yours and only yours, brother. I'm s-aaahh-rry that I let anyone else touch me the way that only you should. But none of them could please me the way you do."

Seduction is just a branch of mischief and Loki was certainly working his seduction. Looking at him in such a way that made Thor want to just sink deep down into his heat and fuck him as hard as he possibly could!

He was writhing and grinding his length on his leg, moaning sexily and saying things that made Thor's libido rage.

But he refused to be a victim.

"You need more punishment. You keep trying to seduce me with your honey words and your beautiful body... But you have pleased me, somewhat, so lets play a game."

"I love games..." Loki purred. Thor raised his eyebrows in a "Yeah I know" look and lubed up a dildo. He made sure it was so well lubed up that the substance was dripping everywhere.

"If you can keep this in your ass until time is up, I will forget about the rest of the punishment, but if not, the punishment will continue. Understood?"

Understood or not, Thor shoved it into his brother, pressing it directly against his prostate then flipped over his hourglass, setting it next to the bed and stood there with crossed arms, watching him.

Loki looked up at him with a calm, almost bored expression and held it in his ass with no problem. Thor took this as a challenge and then placed a cockring onto him and then set the dildo to the "soft vibrations" setting.

This bothered Loki just a bit and he let out a few soft mewls but otherwise was unaffected.

The thunder god was unsatisfied and set the vibrations up to the maximum level. For a while, Loki sat there, biting his lip, trying to seem unaffected by it all but damn it felt so good he couldnt help but to moan and writhe in pleasure.

Loki let out a loud moan and his hips bucked and thrusted, loving the feeling of it. His muscles clenched and unclenched, relaxed and contracted as Loki tried to keep it in but the vibrations against his prostate and just the vibrations alone caused his ass to loosen up.

Now it was turned all the way up and Loki could hardly keep his moans down. If he loosened up anymore it would fall out but it was angled in a way that if tightened around it would press against his prostate so deliciously and vibrate against it. If he tightened up, the dildo would fall out. If he came, his muscles would loosen up and he'd lose.

What could he do? He saw now that there was no way to win.

So he might as well cum, he was already so close but the ring was preventing him from doing so. Thor stroking and licking the tip of his length hadn't helped anything at all.

He had begged and begged and begged but his brother kept up his torment for at least 15 more minuets.

This drove Loki up the wall and if he didn't cum soon he would lose it.

"Brother, mmm you must let me cum! I fear I might die if I don't!" Loki exaggerated, bucking his hips and moaning through gritted teeth.

Thor smiled. "Are you sure? You can wait until the end of your punishment or you can cum now."

"Like hell I'm going to wait until the end! Let me cum now!" He demanded.

"Okay," he said with a slight warning tone in his voice. "If you insist..."

He pulled off the cock ring and soon Loki was filled with bliss as his orgasm over took him.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his mouth dropped open slightly, his body trembled and became real tense. He gasped and exhaled harshly and closed his eyes when his orgasm passed.

His stomach was drenched in cum by the time it was over.

But Thor kept stroking it!

Loki cursed. Thor was actually punishing him by letting him orgasm and then continuing his sexual torment, not even giving him a chance to recover. Out smarted by his idiot brother. If he was able to think past his hormones and lust, he would've chose the later.

"P-please, nnugh...stop brother. I'm much too sensitive now."

"Your fault." He stroked him a little faster just to make him squirm.

Loki whimpered and tried to squirm away from his torturer.

He wasn't one to beg but he'd beg Thor to stop. This was bordering painful.

"Brother, please. "

"This is supposed to be punishment but alright. I'll make you a deal. If you can last without cumming before I do, then i'll let up the punishment. But if you cum before I do..." A smirk was a sign that he had something planned.

Loki gulped. But agreed to the deal.

But Thor was sure he'd win, he'd make sure he'd cum several times before he himself did.

How should he take him? He knew his favorite position was reverse cowgirl, doggy style and with him on his back with his ankles up around his ears...but maybe reverse cowgirl would be the best because Loki would have to actually do work... but that could also mean he could be holding back, therefore holing back his orgasm so...

Pushing him onto his back, he pushed his legs up and back so that Loki was practically in a pretzel shape and began teasing his hole.

"Prepare yourself brother, for you will be losing this bet." Thor laughed and shoved himself into him. Loki's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his brother slammed right into his prostate.

He let out a choked, strangled moan as his brother had pushed all the way in so that his hips pressed against his very sore and extremely hot ass cheeks.

"Mmmnuh Thor stop being a tease and hurry up dammit." He moaned with slight irritation.

Thor pulled out slowly and slammed himself in. Loki nearly screamed with pleasure and clenched around him in a vice grip. He couldn't just forget that he had a bet to win. He really needed to make Thor cum before he did but that would be nearly impossible since he was already on the edge.

Maybe he could get him to cum by saying naughty things...

"Brother," he gasped. "your cock is so huge, I feel as though it's splitting me apart..."

But it only seemed to make Thor's thrust more vicious.

And just like his hits, his thrusts made him fly forward too. With each thrust, even though he was on his back he found himself moving upwards on the bed.

"T-thor slow down or-"

He sped up. "Or what?" Loki tossed his head back, and bellowed as he came, his orgasm taking over his entire body. He trembled as he came all over himself. But he was still hard.

Thor still pummeled his fat ass as hard as he could. The man's balls were slapping against his already burning bottom.

With a smirk he said, "One."

A few minuets later he decided to take it up a notch and use his powers to send small electric shocks through Loki's body.

Each time he did that the man's body would seize up for a moment and then he'd twitch a bit after moaning in pure pleasure.

The man came each time he did that and that brought him up to orgasm number 22. Loki was drained and couldn't even moan anymore. And finally, finally Thor came.

Though Thor cheated, it took Loki 22 orgasms to make Thor cum once.

"It seems as though I have lost, brother. What will you do with me now?"

Thor smirked but he didn't tell him what would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing Loki knew, he was being blind folded, which he absolutely did not like in the slightest, and carried over Thor's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

They walked for a while, mostly in silence though Loki had the feeling Thor was smirking.

When he was placed onto the floor, a loud, giant like roar rang through the room and for the first time in quite a while, Loki was stricken with fear.

But he tried not to let it show.

The blind fold was snatched off and he was presented the wonderful sight of a Hulk, standing menacingly in front of him.

"You're going to show the avengers, the hulk especially, how sorry you are for trying to take over their planet and killing some of their people."

"I will not." Loki said defiantly.  
The hulk roared again and Loki's demeanor changed to one of rebellion to one of regret and fear.

He flinched, scrambling to hide behind his brother.  
"Brother, you cannot do this to me! Please! I-I thought you said that no one else could touch me the way you do!"

Thor shrugged. "That is true but You shouldve thought about that before you did what you did. They have my permission right now."

Loki was becoming angry. "I am not some whore to be spread around and shared! You all," his voice dropped and his tone became one of menacing malice and very threatening, "especially you," he growled at the Hulk "you stupid creature, will kneel to me!"

Thor and the Hulk shared a smirk.  
"I apologize Hulk, he still seems to be a bit fiesty."

And that's when Loki showed his dislike for the Hulk by spitting on him.

Before anyone could stop him, he picked little Loki up by his leg, getting ready to smash him into the floor like he did before but just in time, Captain America appeared, calling out to the Hulk.

"Hey! Hey hey hey! Hulk! Dont smash him *that way. Smash him the other way."

The Hulk's eyes narrowed and a bigger smirk appeared on his face. Still holding Loki upside down by his legs, the then wrapped his pale legs around his neck and held his waist, putting them in the position of 69 but standing.

Loki didn't know whether to be repulsed or turned on by the Hulk's gigantic sized bulge. That thing was as large as Thor's buff arms and maybe about two feet.

'"You're even more stupid than you look if you think this is going to fit anywhere." Loki commented.

Everyone kind of nodded their heads in agreement to his statement.  
"He's right. So what's our plan of attack, Tony?"

"Attack that ass. But We'll have to get him ready for him." IronMan said, jamming his thumb in the direction of hulk.

"I wonder, do you drown an entire city when you urinate?" Loki said to the Hulk.

After the Hulk meanly dropped him onto the ground and sat somewhere he'd get a full view, everyone gathered around him.

"Take us out of our pants." IronMan commanded.  
He looked at Thor with a scowl who only gave him an expecting look.

Sighing, Loki turned to Hawkeye first. He looked up at him dead in the eye, a look promising that he would get revenge.

With his pearly whites, he pulled down the zipper with ease, then tilted his head a degree as his cock sprang out of his pants faster than one of his arrows.

Loki then nibbled on the very tip of the head, causing the man to let out a sigh of pleasure.

"Ah ah ah, you've got something else to do before you can get to that." Tony told him, turning Loki's head towards him.

Loki glared at him before turning to him and looked around to see how exactly he would pull him Out of his suit. Seeing a small red button near his crotch, he nosed it, leaning back and watching the protective plate slide up and free his length.

With a seductive look, his eyelids halfway down, rosey cheeks and a smirk so small it was just barely noticeable, he gave a long slow lick to the underside all the way to the tip.

"Your cock is as hard as your iron suit." His smirk grew.

"Stuff it reindeer games." He retorted, his mind too clouded with lust to come up with anything better. Taking the Trickster's head in his hands, he lined himself up, getting ready to ram it into his mouth.

"He's not finished yet." The spy woman said. "He still has Thor and us." She said, pointing to her and Captain America.

The captain blushed, thinking that he would just be watching and not taking part in something so...naughty.

"No-no its quite alright …" He told them nervously, though Loki was already in front of him, nuzzling his crotch.

His outfit didn't seem to have a zipper. What was Loki to do but rip it?

That's exactly what he did, he ripped it open with his teeth.  
Captain America gasped. How dare he rip open his outfit like it was just some wrapper off a candy bar!

Loki snickered and moved onto the woman.

He quickly tugged her pants down and made a pleased sound. She was shaven and her lips clean, fat and were so very soft.

Though he wasn't into woman as much as he was into men, he always appreciated the different types of vaginas. But he especially loved the ones where the inner lips poked out of the outer. Or ones with large clits. It was much more fun to play with.

He got to licking her outer lips before snaking his tongue into her inner lips and playing with her clit.

His tongue was magical and this actually the first time a man has pleased her enough to make her shudder with a pretty moan. Her composure was slipping, her hands slipped into his godly silky hair and gently pulled his face into her. Loki gladly came and took her pink rose bud into his mouth and suckled gently. As he sucked, his tongue snuggled up nicely against her and greeted her clit. He rolled his tongue all around it trying to figure out her favorite side.

When her body jerked, he smirked and attacked that spot. Moans fell out of her mouth like water falls out of a broken fire hydrant and slowly she tiled his head back and basically sat on his face. Her hips grinded slowly back and forth.

Loki got a little mischievous and dragged his tongue towards her hole each time she grind herself forward and slipped his tongue inside. She gasped and rode his tongue. after a short amount of time, The spy's eyes rolled back and in record time, she came on his face.

The others stared in amazement, Hawkeye glared with jealousy. He had never been able to make her cum so quickly. The trickster didn't even look back to know he was jealous. He only swallowed her orgasm with a devious, arrogant smile and turned towards them.

Hawkeye was the first to come to him, rage and desire fueling his actions. He wanted to smack the smirk off his smug little face.

He tilted his head back roughly and slammed it into his throat. It did absolutely nothing to deter his smirk. He didn't look away either.

His thrusts became more and more vicious but little Loki took it like a pro. Everyone was becoming extremely hot and horny from watching and just *hearing the delicious wet sounds his rough pumping was making.

The archer was pulling out completely before plunging back inside. The motion was hard enough to make the god's jerk back and each time he pulled out, he took a line of saliva and a bit of precum with him.

Loki even swirled his tongue around the head when he could.

It felt good but it pissed him off more.

Unable to deter Loki from smirking, he shoved himself all the way into his hot little throat, until his nose was buried into his bundle of pubic hair, which of course he gladly took into his throat.

He held Loki there for a while. The raven haired man only laughed -the best he could while being impaled. He had to admit, this was completely wearing down his stamina and he really needed to breathe but he would not let Hawkeye see that. So instead, he lapped at his sack while deepthroating the man.

Said man's toes curled and he let out a almost irritated growl and began panting harshly.

Luckily for Loki, he pulled out before he started gagging.

Tony tsked, watching the tied up god pant quietly to himself, a bit of cum on his lips. His tongue unconsciously swiped at the substance. That made Tony's manhood throb and twitch.

"You, little amateur, didn't do it properly and that is why he didn't gag!" He pulled Loki over to him and slowly stuffed himself in that hot, skilled mouth. Once the tip poked the back of his throat, he made sure to move his hips side to side so that the tip would slide all along the back of his throat. Loki clamped his eyes shut and he tried to stop himself from gagging. But he knew he had failed when his body lurched forward and he felt Tony slide deeper in.

Ironman bit his lip and moaned. He wouldnt admit this, well maybe just not in front of Thor, but he had wanted this for a while. He had wanted to be able to shove his cock deep down his throat and make him gag and sputter. He had always wanted to shove his cock **into his ass and fuck him in every position possible.

He repeated the move and Loki immediately gagged and pulled his head away, sputtering and spitting out any precum Tony left in his mouth.

Only Thor had been able to gag him before.  
He didn't like where this was going  
"Gag me again, tinman, and I'll-"

"You'll what, Loki?" Thor crossed his arms, a gesture that said 'zip it'

Loki pursed his lips and then eyed the Hulk again. With an adorable pout he said nothing.

"Now get back to sucking my-mmm..." he purred as he took the head into his mouth. His tongue swiped back and forth like windshield wipers on his slit and then sucking as hard as possible on the head.

Tony's eye site become fuzzy and unfocused at the force of the suction. They became even more so when Loki moved his head so that the tip of his cock was pressed against the soft, fleshy interior of his cheek. His tongue lapped at the side of his throbbing cock and Tony thrust against the squishy blazzing skin of his cheek.

He was glad his face plate was down, he didn't want the trickster to know how well he was doing.

He was fanominal. He was more skilled than all the other women he'd ever slept with. His skills were ridiculous.

Tony didn't know why he hadnt come to him sooner.

"Can you fit both cocks in your mouth, Loki?" Hawkeye smirked, standing next to Tony while stroking himself in front of Loki's lips while Thor beat his length against his Cheek.

"Lets find out, shall we?"  
The millionaire said.

Their tips were rubbing together inside of something hot and wet. It couldn't feel much better than that.

"Hey, hey! Watch the teeth!" Hawkeye scolded the now smirking Loki.

But he couldn't keep up that smirk for long because when one pushed in, they'd hold him there for a while before pulling out and then immediately stuff his mouth with another big cock, giving him no time to breathe.

He looked up at the both of them, his eyes showing that he was rather irritated with them.

When they did shove themselves in at the same time, he let his tongue dance between, on, and around both the tips. It was quite a lovely feeling.

But one would always slip out and when it did, he was punished with a smack.

They didn't really care that it slid out though, it felt really good for both boys when he would have to rub against the other to get back in. Loki's mouth was already so small, two cocks in it were a tight fit.

They hardly ever gave him a chance to breathe.

They had him panting so badly now. His beautiful well kept hair was now messy and had hairs skew everywhere. It stuck against his sweaty pale forehead. His lips were definitely crimson and swollen.

Tony loved the look his was sporting. He knew he'd probably never see him like this ever again. He savored this moment and would cherish it for the rest of hid days.

"Should we untie him so he can do more?" Someone asked.

"If we do, he might try and pull a trick on us..." Thor frowned.

But Loki wouldn't dare try to do anything with the hulk around, not that he'd say that out loud.

While the others were discussing whether or not to let him go, the ropes "mysteriously" fell off of him and he wrapped his slender fingers around their sexes, stroking slowly. By doing so, the others were more distracted and pleasured than alarmed.

He purred. "My my, brother ~ you must've forgotten that you've injected me with a substance that renders me powerless for weeks. Even if such a vial thing was done to me," his voice dripped sensuality. He even added a moan after he licked the precum from someone's tip. "I would never betray you~"

The others were way too turned on to be alarmed or even think properly against what he just said.

Hawkeye and Thor moved to either sides of him and allowed the Trickster to stroke them both with his heated sweaty hands.

Tony pushed Captain in front of him. "Come on, captain! This is your chance to serve some justice!"

Loki purred. "Yes, * captain, please come serve some justice. Lets hope I do not bite you ~"

Thor smacked him as punishment. "Behave yourself, Loki."

He snorted. "Behave myself? *Behave myself? I-" he was about to go on a rant when Thor gave him a certain look that said if he continued he'd really regret it. Which he was sure he was, since the Hulk was over in the corner poking holes in the walls. But being Loki, he didn't know when enough was enough, well, he did but he just didn't like stopping.

He did decide against his rant and made it much shorter. "You're right." He said sarcastically. "I'll act like a total whore because that's what being "behaved" is."

He looked up at captain America and gave an sexy purr. "Please give your cock to me, captain."

Tony stood behind Steve and held his length so that Loki was able to do what he promised.

"I-i- I don't see how sticking my... soldier in his mouth serves any justice-a-ahh!" He blushed as Loki took it all the way down his throat and looked up at him.

To be the best whore he could be, he moaned at the taste and bobbed his head as fast as he could.

Steve couldn't stop the moans from falling out of his mouth as Loki sucked and Tony stroked.

"Nngh...Tony this isn't...ughh..." he moaned as Loki sucked as hard as he could on the head while his sinful tongue slid all around the head and then across the slit. He even found the sensitive sweet spot on the underside of the head.

When he pulled away, the tip was angry red and drooling. But Loki wasn't done, he wanted the innocent captain to have his cock dripping wet and on the brink of cumming. But he also wanted him to beg for release.

With almost ominous laugh, he wrapped his fiery lips around his dick and took him completely down his throat and looked up at him innocently.

"Mmm get those in there too. " Ironman said as he held Loki's head in place with one hand and used the other to try and stuff the Captain's smooth sack in his mouth as well.

Sadly, Loki didn't have time to make him beg for release because he got an unexpected gift in his mouth. Steve flooded his mouth impressively.

When he came, Loki drank the sweet substance, leaving not one drop behind. Then he came up and sexily placed a kiss on the tip of his head. The captain's blush was much more darker now.

Like a sated cat rubbing against his owner, he rubbed his face against his length.  
"Next time, I'll make you beg for it ~"

"A-ah- u-uhm...W-whats next Tony?" He did have to admit, serving Justice always felt nice.

"We stretch him."

"I've already done so." Thor told them.

Tony was already poking and prodding his hole. "You may have, Thor, but if we dont prep him a little more, Hulk will no doubt, split him in half. But he is stretched out enough to fit two cocks in him at the moment so lets use that to our advantage, yes?" Before anyone could respond, he already inserted himself inside of the trickster.

A song by the rapper Ludacris came into his head and he sang it mostly to himself. "Face down, ass up that's the way I like to-"

"Ughnn" Loki moaned, right on beat. It made Tony wonder what his tastes in music were.

He rammed himself into the writhing body below.

Loki didn't know what, but something about Tony's cock just hit everything in the right places and had his back arching, had him moaning like a bitch in heat.

Tony had his already big ego stroked. "Oh yeah, you like that huh?" He popped his hips forward and made Loki cry out.

Tony didn't know if he was starting to crush on Loki or if he was just in the mood, but he looked so perfect right now.

His skin was pale but it glowed as if Moonlight shined upon it, his skin was smooth, not a blemish in sight, and the way his hair was splayed messily over his neck and back seemed to drive him wild too.  
Not to mention the fact Loki had a donk!

"Come on, captain! I want you to experience punishment sex!"

"B-but I-I-I..." he was inexperienced when it came to anything sexual. But Thor wanted to see him experience it as well, so he slid him under Loki who was currently in doggy style position with his hands behind his back being held there by Tony, and stuck his length inside along with Tony's.

The man had never experienced something quite so *hot and *tight around his cock before.

"Hnnng...huuuhh..oh my goodness..." his eyes fell shut and his mouth fell open.

Loki's back arched like a stretching cat. There was a slight sting when the Captain stuck himself inside. He wasn't small either but he hit all the right spots just like Tony did.

The trickster just couldn't contain his moans. The pleasure was too much, too real and soon the air was becoming crisp as his magic started to crackle around his body.

"Thor...?" Captain America's voice raised in question and alarm.  
He only laughed and ran his hand down his brothers back before slapping his bottom.

"Do not worry, it happens when he's about to orgasm!"

How could he not with his sex sliding between his sweaty body and the cap's, and the both of them constantly jabbing his prostate.

Each time they did, which was pretty much every second, he'd tighten severely around them both and bite the man under him.

But of course he couldnt just focus on the pleasure because soon they'd put every part of his body to work. Ironman freed his hand so that he could stroke the Spyman, which he did slowly, and used his mouth to entertain his brother.

"Enjoying yourself brother?" He chuckled.

Loki glared up at him for a moment before his eyes rolled back momentarily and he gave almost a distressed moan around his length. The look and the sound took Thor to the edge. He was so ready to cum.

With the Captain pretty much being a virgin, he was not used to any of this and was already on the brink again. Tony was on the verge as well and knew he was going to cum if he squeezed him one more damn time.

when they came, they really flooded his asshole. The captain gave an adorable gasp, his back arching high off the ground and Tony gave an relieved groan along with the others who came all over his face.

Loki didn't get that leisure though. They stopped just short of his orgasm which was so unfair. But the whole situation was unfair.

"Now, just a bit more stretching and he should be ready for the hulk." He panted.

He and Steve removed himself from him, though Steve could hardly even move his legs, and left him on the ground.

Everyone crowded around his backside and a couple of them kneaded his bountiful booty.

Teasingly, he shook and wagged it at them, earning himself another spank.

"Since we're de-virgin-izing you, why don't you go ahead and eat his ass?" Captain gave Tony an reluctant and unsure look. "Now now now, before you turn my offer down, I'll show you how it's done. "

He kneeled down, lifted his face plate and immediately buried his face between his cheeks, his tongue crazily slithering all along that hole.

"Nnngh! Aaahhh! Great Odin..." he moaned into the floor. He reached an arm back and grabbed Tony by his head, and then shoved his face deeper between his cheeks.

Tony made a surprised sound when he even started grinding against his tongue but wasn't deterred by it in the slightest.

He flattened his tongue completely on his hole as Loki moved up and down against it and then he circled it with the very tip of his tongue.

It felt amazing. Nothing like he'd ever felt before. No wonder Thor had liked it so much.

"Now you try." He stood, looking pleased at the work he's done.

Even Loki gave some encouragement with the sexiest tone anyone's ever heard. "Yes, capt, do give it a try ~" as if he'd muttered an incantation, Steve came to him as if in a trance.

He leaned down and gave an hesitant lick. He was encouraged a bit more by Loki's moans.

Soon, he was rimming him as vigorously as Tony had been. But he even stuck his tongue into him for a while and then went down to lick his sack.

"That's my boy~ now, I'm sure you can continue to do that some more later, Hulk is looking rather .." ironman didn't finish his sentence. At the mention of the hulk, the blond immediately stood, making Loki pout.

As soon as Tony told them another plan, Loki could feel many, many fingers making their way to his winking hole.

He felt one...two...five...fingers in him at the moment. More were entering quickly.

"How humiliating .." Loki complained, but he couldn't help but shudder at how far his hole was being stretched.

Each avenger had two fingers in his hole, pulling in all directions, stretching him wide.  
Loki was sure they could see right into his innards.

They stretched him to the best of their abilities and called the mean green monster over who did his own preparations.

He leaned down and licked his hole, his large wet tongue lapping at the tiny pink entrance.

His tongue was a big as Thor and Tony's cocks put together so Loki was having a fantastic time with that. He even parted his own cheek just so he could get more of that feeling.

But it didn't last long because Hulk felt like he had waited long enough. He was impatient and horny as fuck.

Loki would have been okay being fucked by the Hulk if he didn't have to look at him, but of course he had different plans.

While standing, he picked Loki up again and held him against his body. The raven wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his body the best he could, which he couldn't make his fingers or toes touch together which made him cling even harder.

He could've closed his eyes but he needed to see what was going on in case he needed to escape. So here he was looking at him eye to eye.

Honestly, he was terrified and apparently Hulk knew it because he started smirking.

Finally, the Hulk was able to be inside him! He put the tip against his hole and pushed upwards.

Loki can honestly say he felt like really was being split in half. The guy was huge! Gigantic!

This was the only thing that he felt he couldn't handle. He put his face in the crook of his neck and gave a sigh of major discomfort.

But thankfully, the Hulk took 15 seconds out of his precious life to allow him to adjust.

But it was enough. He slowly pulled out and then pumped back into him.

"Puny god tight." Hulk said pumping into him, trying to get a rhythm going. It took a while but soon he was pummeling Loki like it was no ones business.

He thrust up hard enough to make Loki slide all the way up to his tip and fall back down onto it only to repeat. And the slapping sounds were loud enough to be ear shattering.

He knew for sure he wouldn't be walking for a while.

He was almost sure he could feel it in his damn intestines! But that didn't stop him from screaming his pleasure. His voice was going hoarse from his bellowing. Even Thor was impressed by his usually soft spoken brother.

Never before had he been so filled, nor had he been fucked so hard. His prostate was never untouched.

He would've bit the Hulk but he was afraid of what would happen if he did.

His fear didn't stop him from orgasming though. It was a crippling orgasm. Enough to nearly stop his heart.

But he was quickly woken up out of his haze when Hulk roared louder than thunder.

When the Hulk came, Loki's eyes widdened as his stomach enlarged and even a bit of cum came out of his mouth.

He roared again as more ribbons of his hot elixir was unloaded into the evil god. But eventually Loki was too slick for him to stay inside him. He slipped out and continued to cum.

Hulk was no longer holding onto him, he slipped off the Hulk's leg of a cock, falling into a puddle of cum that had But hulk didn't stop cumming. He made sure to drench him in cum.

When he was finished, all that could be seen is his raven black hair.

"I will get my revenge."

Not a threat, but a promise.  
________________________--

Did you like? Or was it too gross?

**Author's Note:**

> Geez someone please tell me if this was okay. If Loki was OC i appologize. Ive only seen the avengers movie so i dont know much about him. But I loves him so muuch!! And Thor and captain america was sooo so so so so sexy like damn man take your clothes off! PLEASE! lol.  
> anyway, I really wanted this to be a oneshot but it seems as though i do not know how to end a story. lol. So, should i leave you guys hanging or make a second chapter? I think I know what you guys will say..


End file.
